Pointless Merome Smut
by XxXPrettyLittlePikachuXxX
Summary: This is my very first smut. Rated M. Be warned, language and lots of other things. Do not read if you don't like boy x boy.


Mitch's P.O.V

"Sweetheart, I'm home!"

I called out to my boyfriend, hoping he would come and help me put some stuff away. When I got no answer, I just groaned and walked into the kitchen, on my way leaving a very special black plastic bag on our couch.

After a while I had finished putting all the food and stuff away. I left the kitchen, picking up the black bag on my way up the stairs to our bedroom. I entered our room and my boyfriend was laying on our bed lengthwise with his phone out. I shut the door which got his attention and, without looking up from his phone he said:

"Hey Mitch, welcome back."

I set the bag down at the bottom of our bed and flopped down next to him.

"What are you doing, babe."

"Looking at some Merome shit, I swear the imaginations these people have."

I scooched closer to him, snuggling against his warm fur. He wrapped a furry arm around me and I snuggled closer.

"Well babe, if we told them that Merome is real, they wouldn't have to imagine."

He looked me straight in the in the eyes and the words that left his lips sent shivers up my spine even though I was surrounded by his warm fur.

"You know what Mitch, I'll tell them that Merome is real as soon as you top in bed."

He said with a smirk plastered across his face as my face turned a dark red. He was enjoying me being all flustered and embarrassed so I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh, Jerome I could top you I just choose not to."

"Oh really you 'choose' to bottom, tell me how that works."

"I bottom because I know how much you love fucking me, feeling how tight my ass is when you're deep inside me and having you inside me is just, oh my gawd."

I saw that his eyes started to cloud over with lust. The next thing I knew, he had turned on his side as well and slipped his leg between my thighs.

"Well someone seems sure of themselves don't they?"

He started kissing, sucking, and biting on my neck making me involuntarily leaned my head back to give him more room and grab the back of his head to keep him there.

"M-maybe, but what are you gonna do about it?"

He breathed hotly over some of the dark red bruises on my neck. Smirking, he pulled away and laid down on the bed, arms above his head and legs spread apart slightly.

"Well if you seem so sure of yourself, do it, top me..."

He was giving himself to me, without a fight but I didn't want it to be like that. I wanted it to be like every other time we do this. I wanted a fight to prove that I could top him. I shook my head and his tilted to the side.

"Isn't this what you wanted, to top me."

"Yes, but I want to prove that I can top you."

He nodded and I climbed on top of him. I pushed our lips together and he started licking and tugging on my lip. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and he sent me a look that said:

'This is gonna be easy'

As soon as his tongue came into my mouth I bit the tip of it causing his tongue to go back in his mouth and after that I forced my tongue into his mouth and he gasped. I licked around the moist cavern of his mouth. His tongue started to 'fight' with mine, me actually winning, using all my power to prove that I could be dominant as well. As soon as my tongue pushed its way into his mouth again he broke the kiss and he was a panting, gasping mess.

"Wow, I guess you weren't just being cocky."

He gasped out. I smirked at him, his face a light red barely seen thought his thick coat and he looked so sweet, so helpless, and so fuckable. 'God, I'm thinking like him when he sees me like this.'

"I think you have too much on…"

I whispered in his ear, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt while breathing hotly on the sweet spot on neck. As soon as I undid the last button, I looked at his body, his six pack hidden beneath all the luscious fur but you could tell it was there just by touch and I did. I ran my hands all over and though the fluff, which I knew drove him crazy. He reached up to run his paws though my hair, playing with a few strands. I moved his paws to the bottom of my shirt and he whipped it off of me. He licked his lips at the sight of my half naked body. To tease him a bit, I ran a hand up and down my torso stopping to play with my nipple each time, this made him let out a sexy groan.

"You like that, Jerome. Like me running my hands down my body~"

He nodded and pressed himself against me, grinding on me. I groan grabbing his pants and tugging them down to reveal his arousal covered with a pair of black boxers, tenting them. I slowly ran a finger over it making him moan.

"H-Hey M-Mitch."

"Yes baby~"

"What's in the bag?"

He said starring at the bag I had gotten earlier.

"Why don't you look inside~"

He reached down and grabbed the bag and sat up. I moved behind him, wrapping my arms around his body and nuzzling my head in his neck. I heard the tissue paper rip, then a gasp, then a moan.

"Do you like it~"

I lifted my head and turned to look at what my boyfriend had in his hands. A red, 8 inch vibrator lay across his palms and he was gawking at it.

"Gah…"

That was all he could say, completely mesmerized by the huge toy in his hands. I grabbed it out of his hands, turning it on to the lowest setting and running down his spine. He shivered at the vibrations running down his back. He fell over, lying on his stomach with his legs spread out.

"Mitch, please…"

I could feel myself getting even harder. I got on top of him, lying across his back pressing my hard-on against his butt. He gasped and I whispered in his ear:

"Jerome, do you feel how hard you've made me? God I want to fuck you so badly right now…"

All he could do was moan, grinding back on me harshly. My pants were so tight so I pulled away from him and I started to mess with my belt. Jerome got up off the bed and put his paws on my belt whipping it out and leaning down to my crotch, unzipping the zipper with his teeth and pulling off my pants, throwing them on the floor somewhere. My cock hidden behind my red boxers, the same color as the toy. He was just about to pull off my boxers when I stopped him, reaching over to the black bag discarded on his pillow, rummaging through it until I found what I was looking for. I pulled it out and tossed to Jerome, he looked at it and his eyes went wide. It was bottle of lube, flavored to be specific. It was meant to taste like chocolate, Jerome's favorite food. He looked at me as if to ask me what to do.

"Jerome, put some on my dick and suck it off. I going to have to be nice and lubed up if I want to fuck you."

His eyes narrowed and he nodded, pulling off my boxers revealing my 10 inch cock standing up straight. Jerome opened the bottle of lube, loving the smell that came out of the bottle, covering his hand with it, he grabbed me and started to pump.

"Oh, Jerome~"

I moaned and he pumped me faster, covering my length with the sweet smelling gel. After about a minute he had stopped and had begun sucking me. I looked down at him and met his gaze, his beautiful dark green eyes locked on my brown ones while he bobbed his head, deep-throating me.

He had pulled off of me as soon as I had finished cumming and kissed me. I groaned heavily into his mouth at the taste of chocolate and cum. I shoved my tongue into his mouth tasting everything and that drove me insane. I detached our lips and ran my hands down his body until I got to his boxers. I pulled them down revealing his huge shaft. I licked my lips but instead of playing with him, I went further down till I reached his hole, slick with his bodily juices. I looked at him then I put the pad of my forefinger on his hole rubbing it around a little. He moaned, paws fisting the comforter as he pushed himself closer to me. I grabbed the discarded lube and the vibrator and brought them over to me. I pushed Jerome down so his back was on the bed and his legs were spread, showing me his booty. I opened the lube and handed it to Jerome.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Jerome, I've never prepared anyone not even myself so you're going to have to do that part for me~"

His eyes went wide as he looked at me. I nodded and he gulped, pouring some of the translucent gel on his fingers. His hand dipped between his thighs, a finger running around the rim of his ass.

"Well, go on Jerome~"

He closed his eyes, breaching himself with his forefinger with a high pitched whine of my name.

"M-Mitch!"

I leaned over him and whispered in his ear.

"Good job, Jerome. Let's try adding another finger…"

He nodded and his middle finger had made its way inside of him. He wiggled it around a little.

"Okay let's scissor them now. Stretch yourself for me sweetheart."

As he began scissoring his fingers, he let out all kind of noises, moan, groans, and screams.

I halted his hand, pulling his fingers out by his wrist. It made wet 'pop' when his fingers came out of him. I brought my face level with his ass and he looked down at me curiously. He let out a loud moan when my tongue licked around the rim of his opening, tasting him and the chocolate lube. I grabbed on to his hips, pushing his ass closer to my face. My mouth teased his hole, lips sucking at the outside of it, and my tongue trying to push in. When it finally slipped in, it tasted amazing.

After a long time of eating him out, I finally pulled my tongue out of my boyfriend's ass.

"Mitch please~"

He moaned out. I put a finger up to his lips.

"Baby I have to get you use to me, right…"

I said and he shyly nodded. I grabbed the toy, turning on the vibrations and running it down the inside of his thigh, looking up at him for confirmation and sure enough, he nodded. I grabbed the lube again and put some on the toy, stroking it up and down and licking the tip. I put it up to his ass, taking my fore and middle finger to stretch his hole a little more. I began to slowly push the thick toy into his ass and he moaned. As soon as it was all in he started too pushed back on it whispering 'please.' I turned the vibrator on to the highest setting and he let out the loudest moan I had ever heard and came right then and there, the thick, creamy ropes landing on his fur covered abdomen. He panted trying to regain his breath as I pulled the vibrator out of him, turning it off and setting it on the bed.

"Jerome, do you think you're ready for me~"

He turned his head and nodded frantically. I lifted my body up off the bed, pulling his thighs and lining myself up with his entrance.

"Jerome are you ready for me?"

I asked in a very soft but powerful voice and he replied in a very husky and deep voice.

"Bring it on…"

I pulled his thighs apart even farther as my tip pushed into his tight ass. He clenched his teeth, together as the first few inches pushed through.

"F-Fuck…"

He whispered, throwing his head back. I lifted his head and looked him in the eyes.

"It'll feel better in a minute, I promise."

He started moving, writhing around on our bed, moaning.

"I-its n-not that it h-hurts, MOVE!"

As soon as the first part of that sentence left his lips, I had pushed in another few inches hitting his prostate. I pulled out to the tip and slowly pushed back in about halfway just brushing pass his sweet spot.

"Jerome, there are so many things I could do right now. I could just go and fuck you like I know you want me to or I could tease you all night long, finally paying you back for all the times you almost drove me to pleasure induced insanity, but it's all up to you."

"God damn Mitch, please… fuck me~"

I had literally lost it right there, pulling out and ramming my entire shaft into him, hitting his back wall. He screamed, louder than I had ever, good thing our room was soundproof. The last thing we need are the neighbors calling the cop again because they thought someone was dying. After a while we were both coming dangerously close to our climax.

"M-Mitch, I-I-I'm gonna c-c"

"Let it go, Jerome. Cum for me."

I pulled out for the millionth time and rammed in one more time before I had cum, the sheer power of my orgasm had left me shivering and panting, trying to regain my breath dropping his thighs and falling on top of him. A few seconds later, I heard an amazing, broken scream fall from my boyfriend lips as his orgasm tore through his body, feeling him shiver under me. It took at least five minutes before either one of us were able to talk. He was the first one to speak, sounding a little bit broken but talking none the less.

"G-god damn, Mitch."

I had gained enough strength, so I had rolled off of him and turned to face him and he turned to face me. I smiled and he pulled me into his chest.

"I love you so much, G…"

"Love you too, Jerome."

After a few minutes we had both been lulled to sleep by the overwhelming sent of the activities that had taken place before.


End file.
